1. Field of the Invention
Track meets normally include hurdle events that involve using a portion of the track over which sprints and other runs are timed. As hurdles, high or low (some are convertible) are heavy, and require considerable time to move and set up for different hurdle races, the customary practice of manually transporting and positioning hurdles from where stored or left after the preceeding meet or practice session is time consuming, inefficient and the resulting delay aggravating to other athletes waiting to compete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While wheeled carriages for transporting lighting fixtures (United States Patent No. 2,894,638) and mobile pegracks for supporting various articles used in industrial operations (U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,711 and No. 2,760,647) are known, to the applicants knowledge the use of a wheeled hauler for track hurdles has heretofore been unknown.